Dent-de-lion
by bluenettes
Summary: Sekilas percakapan Akabane Karma dan Isogai Yuuma tentang nama calon anak—masing-masing. { Untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK! }


Malas.

Akabane Karma terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan kembali ke ruang kelas, tempat ia seharusnya berada saat itu juga.

Sepoi angin musim semi menggelitik telinganya, meniup helai merah menyala, sejuk. Aroma bebungaan liar di hutan, langit biru muda terhalang kanopi pepohonan besar. Kabur dari kelas untuk dua pelajaran terakhir hari selasa di musim semi memang tidak akan menerbitkan penyesalan.

Namun ada sedikit sesak di hatinya lantaran lupa mengajak seseorang spesial ikut menikmati dunia saat itu bersamanya—bukan berarti seorang Akabane Karma ingin menjerumuskan entitas spesial itu mengikuti jejak sesatnya, bukan.

Paling tidak, ikutlah tidur menghadap hamparan biru muda di sisinya. Dan mereka bisa melakukan perbincangan manis tentang apapun—selama itu melibatkan perbincangan tentang _kita_.

"Kau disitu ternyata, Karma? Menikmati angin?" didengarnya suara lembut, selembut angin yang pelan-pelan menggelitik. "Hei, mau sampai kapan bolos seperti ini?"

Dan ketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, sesak di hati Akabane Karma lenyap bak buah randa tapak yang melayang dalam satu hembusan napas.

 _._

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**_

 _karu iso_

 _._

 _Untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK! c:_

 _Prompts:_ _ **Semi**_ _dan (sedikit)_ _ **Selasa**_

 _._

 _ **Dent-de-lion**_ _(bahasa Prancis) merupakan asal-usul kata_ _ **dandelion**_ _(bahasa Inggris), atau bunga_ _ **randa tapak**_ _(bahasa Indonesia)—salah satu bunga yang mekar di awal musim semi._

.

 _ **Dent-de-lion**_

"Wah, ketua kelas," kepala merah milik seseorang yang tengah berbaring nyaman di bawah lindungan kanopi menengadah, manik merkuri menangkap bayangan pemuda sebaya dengan surai legam tertimpa kilau mentari.

Dan sosok itu sesaat kemudian melompat turun dari atas dahan, menghampiri rekan sekelas yang terlampau sering dijemput tiap siang bolong akibat membolos pelajaran.

"Pelajaran Sosial tadi menarik," ucapnya dengan wajah bahagia. Diambilnya posisi duduk paling nyaman di atas rerumputan hijau, tepat di samping pemuda lainnya. "Kau mungkin menyesal tidak mengikuti kelasnya, Karma."

Karma mengangkat sebelah alis, tak begitu acuh. "Aku sedang malas, Isogai. Disini lebih menyenangkan."

"Begitu, ya?" Isogai Yuuma mengangguk, namun raut wajahnya berubah masam.

Dan bagi Karma, masamnya Isogai tetap lebih manis daripada madu.

"Ya," Karma tertawa pelan. "Ini hari musim semi, Isogai. Aku mau menikmatinya dan tidur siang."

Isogai menghela napas, tidak menjawab, malah memaku atensi pada sekawanan burung yang terbang dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Angin bertiup lagi, kali ini antena kembar di puncak kepalanya bergoyang riang. Tidak disadarinya, Karma menggigit bibir, menahan keras untuk tidak menjambak helai bergoyang yang menjadi _charming point-_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, katamu pelajaran Sosial tadi menarik," Karma memulai percakapan lagi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari antena yang masih bergoyang dan memantul, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh, pembahasan tadi," Isogai memejamkan mata, menikmati sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya, "tentang nama anak yang umum di Jepang."

Dahi yang ditutupi poni merah berkerut. "Nama anak?"

"Um," senyum lebar sang ketua kelas merekah. "Sebenarnya yang harus dibahas adalah nama-nama umum. Terutama nama keluarga. Aku memang sadar, sih, ada banyak nama yang terlalu _mainstream_ seperti Watanabe atau Sato," ia terkekeh. Saat itu fokus Karma hanya untuknya, menatap dan mendengarkan ceritanya. "Ah, tapi Sosial hanya sampai disitu. Pelajaran terakhir tadi Sastra, kami membahas arti banyak nama dan membedakan _kanji_ nya. Karena _kanji_ keluarga pun bisa punya banyak arti, kan?"

Karma hanya mengangguk. Terus terang dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan Sosial atau Sastra. Cerita itu didengarkan karena yang berbicara adalah seseorang yang spesial baginya.

"Lalu?" Karma semakin fokus menatap. Yang ditatap malah sibuk menikmati angin. "Apa kalian dapat sesuatu?"

"Oh, kami membahas nama yang kami inginkan untuk calon anak kami masing-masing nanti di masa depan," Isogai tertawa kecil. "Mereka suka mencari nama yang terdengar keren, atau mengambilnya dari tokoh terkenal."

Tidak tahu mengapa, Karma kurang suka dengan nada _kami_ yang dikeluarkan bibir Isogai. Membuatnya merasa jadi orang yang terasingkan. Dan kali ini, sang raja bolos Akabane Karma mengakui kesalahannya.

"Oh, kau bagaimana, Karma?" Isogai menoleh padanya dengan senyum ramah. "Kau ingin nama anakmu seperti apa?"

Karma mengangkat bahu, tidak ingin ambil pusing. Dan ia yakin Isogai bilang _anakmu_ , bukan _anak kita_. Ah, lagi pula mereka baru tiba tahap _penjajakan_ , Karma tidak akan pernah suka berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak ada preferensi. Mungkin nama yang tidak cukup umum, tapi punya arti sangat bagus. Mungkin, sesuai harapan yang akan aku taruh padanya? Entahlah."

Isogai tertawa kecil mendengar respon pemuda yang masih terbaring di sampingnya. Tawa itu, tawa yang Karma sendiri tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Kau sendiri, mau nama anakmu seperti apa, Isogai?" Karma bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan bersila tepat di sebelah Isogai, memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Isogai mulai berpikir, menggali ingatannya, "Yah, kalau aku, aku ingin punya dua puluh enam anak. Dan aku ingin—"

Karma tersedak entah apa. "Dua puluh enam?" dan ia mengeluarkan tawa—bukan tawa meremehkan, tapi yang didengarnya barusan, dia benar-benar menganggapnya lucu. Tubuhnya bergerak maju, mendorong tubuh lain telentang beralaskan rumput, sepasang kaki ditahan oleh kaki lain yang berada di atas. Sepasang lengan dikunci oleh lengan yang lebih kokoh. "Memangnya kau sanggup _membuat_ nya, hm, Isogai?"

Nadanya mencoba menggoda, se-erotis mungkin.

"—aku ingin menamai semuanya atas teman-teman sekelas kita," lanjutnya. "Memang sanggup apanya, Karma? Aku sanggup kok," Isogai menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di atas tubuhnya, senyum masih sepolos malaikat.

Ah, masalah kesanggupan, Isogai yakin di masa depan nasib finansialnya akan membaik, pasti. Dia yakin telah bekerja keras dan akan ada masa depan cerah yang menyambutnya. Tekad Isogai kuat dan dia pastinya akan menyanggupi untuk menampung dua puluh enam anak yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

Walaupun _sanggup_ yang dimaksud Karma, sama sekali bukan _sanggup_ yang terbayang oleh Isogai.

"Ah, lupakan," Karma makin menurunkan wajahnya. Jarak antara kedua hidung kini hanya terpaut dua inci. "Oh ya, tadi katamu mau menamai semuanya dengan nama teman sekelas kita? Seperti yang diharapkan dari ketua kelas kita yang disegani semua orang, ya."

"Uh-hm. Aku ingin semuanya punya karakter seperti teman-teman kita, orang-orang yang aku senangi," wajahnya merah. Ia memejamkan mata lagi, mulai menerawang jauh, jauh ke atas sana. "Pasti menyenangkan, ya."

Karma akan menahan diri tidak mengecup bibir yang baru akan membuka, demi mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan makhluk di bawahnya itu.

Dan Isogai melanjutkan, suaranya seakan berbicara sambil termenung, "Mungkin aku akan punya anak bernama Hiroto yang berani dan menyenangkan. Atau Megu yang dewasa dan dapat diandalkan. Mungkin juga Hinata, yang ceria dan lincah. Yuzuki juga, anak yang sedikit berbeda tapi menggemaskan. Ah, Nagisa yang selalu tenang dan tidak mudah menyerah. Juga Kaede yang manis dan baik hati. Kotarou yang cerdas dan rajin. Ryuunosuke yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Lalu Justice—"

"Oi, Isogai."

Saat kelopak mata Isogai Yuuma bergerak naik, ditemuinya sepasang bola merkuri yang mengkilat kesal. Kaget, Isogai hanya berharap ini bukan sesuatu yang disebut seorang Fuwa Yuzuki dengan _yandere mode._ Tolong, jangan sampai.

"Y-ya, Karma?"

"Kau terlalu baik dan menyebalkan," Karma menatap ke dalam sepasang karamel, tajam. Posisi wajahnya kini benar-benar lurus menghadap Isogai, lengkap dengan lagak siap mengonfrontasi. "Mana bisa punya dua puluh enam anak hanya untuk menamai mereka dengan teman-teman sekelasmu."

Jelas, hanya alibi.

Akabane Karma itu, diam-diam tidak suka jika orang spesialnya menyebut nama Hiroto dan Megu pertama kali.

"Dan lagi," tatapannya semakin tajam. Wajah jahil yang biasa telah musnah. Dan lawan bicaranya benar-benar menciut dan ingin mengubur diri. Tatapan ini begitu jarang ditemuinya, paling tidak setahun dua kali. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk punya satu anak yang bernama Karma, hm? Memangnya aku bukan bagian dari orang-orang yang kau senangi?"

Isogai berusaha memberikan senyum manis terbaik untuk menenangkan seseorang yang pernah dicurigainya sebagai hasil kawin manusia dengan iblis. "A-ahaha, bukan begitu, Karma."

"Oh ya? Lalu?" wajah menyeramkan itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Deru napas agak terburu bahkan terasa. Dan Isogai tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menghindar dan semakin memancing amarah. "Ada yang salah dengan nama 'Karma'? Kau menyebut nama Hiroto dan Megu dengan bangga. Calon anak yang paling akan kau sayangi, bukan?"

Baiklah, Isogai bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan bilang karena kau sekarang tidak bisa mendapatkan yang namanya Hiroto itu," mulai lagi. "Kau jadi berniat mencari seorang anak dan menamainya Hiroto dan nanti menikahinya sebagai pelampiasan dari Hiroto yang satunya, begitu?"

"K-Karma," Isogai mulai berbicara meski bergetar. Panik, ketakutan. Ia mencoba, sesopan mungkin, selembut mungkin. Persentase makhluk di depannya tidak akan semakin meledak karena kalimat yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya ini hanya tiga puluh persen. Dan ia terlalu takut untuk memulai.

"Apa?" masih dengan nada tajam yang sama.

"A-aku," pandangannya lari, tidak ingin menatap lawan bicara yang masih menatapnya tajam, kali ini sambil menggigit bibir miliknya sendiri yang gemetar, "aku tidak butuh dua Karma."

Lupakan wajah Isogai yang sangat mengundang. Lupakan wajah manisnya yang sangat ingin dikecup habis-habisan. Karena pemuda berparas manis itu baru saja mengukir sebuah lubang yang rasanya baru menembus dada seorang Akabane Karma.

"Begitu…?" Karma menarik tubuhnya, membawanya menjauh dari Isogai. Tatapannya masih tajam, gelap.

Isogai kembali duduk, punggung masih bergetar akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang barusan diterimanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ketua kelas, apa ada alasan khusus kau tidak menganggap namaku pantas dijadikan nama anak _mu_ nanti?" Karma terdengar geram.

"Aku bilang aku tidak butuh dua Karma," ulang Isogai, sepelan mungkin.

"Tapi kau butuh dua Hiroto, begitu? Memangnya Hiroto yang sekarang jadi pacarmu itu belum cukup?" kali ini, ditambah lengan yang bersedekap angkuh.

"P-pacar? Aku dan Maehara tidak ada apa-apa!" Isogai membantah. Dan, ya, nadanya sangat jujur. Hati membatin, _Bukannya aku dan kau sedang—ehem—'pendekatan', Karma? Atau aku saja yang menganggapnya begitu?_

Karma masih menatapnya angkuh, masih tanpa respon.

"Maksudku, Karma…" menarik napas, Isogai berdoa agar penjelasannya bisa dimengerti. "Bukannya merepotkan kalau ada dua Karma?"

"Hah. Ya, _merepotkan_ ," Karma membuat suara tawa hambar.

"Akan jadi membingungkan—maksudku, Maehara Hiroto dan Akabane Hiroto pasti orang yang berbeda. Tapi Akabane Karma dan Akabane Karma, jadi sama persis dan menyulitkan—"

Karma mengedip. Gagal paham.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menamainya dengan namamu, _Karma_ —tapi kan sulit kalau nama anaknya sama persis, Akabane Karma."

 _Loading._

Karma masih berpikir.

Apa Isogai baru saja bilang, kalau ia ingin semua calon anaknya memiliki nama keluarga _Akabane_?

"Ah, tapi itu kan kalau kita sudah benar-benar jadi, ya," Isogai mengeluarkan tawa palsu selagi menahan sakit.

Benar, sakit. Mungkin sejak awal memang hanya dia yang menganggap _anak-Isogai_ berarti _anak-Isogai-dan-Karma_.

Sunyi kembali mengisi. Hanya desing rendah angin yang tertangkap pendengaran.

Lalu sepasang karamel menangkap rona wajah Akabane Karma sudah semerah rambutnya.

Dan ketika terlihat cerahnya merkuri yang juga sedang menatapnya, sakit di hati Isogai Yuuma lenyap bak buah randa tapak yang melayang dalam satu hembusan napas.

 _ **f i n**_

 _A/N:_

Maafkan segala kekejuan dan kegajean. _Spread love for KaruIso~!_ —penumpang kapal all x iso.

Kalau ada yang kurang sreg silakan tanya /o/

 _Thanks for reading!_ _#KARUISOWEEEEEK!_


End file.
